Falling for You
by cutiepiepaige817
Summary: Alek was a rude prince and Chloe was the peasant no one cared for. Set in the olden days. Alek was to marry Mimi but can Chloe change his mind? Read and find out. Brian will make a short appearance.


**Hey I had this tory on my mind for a while so I just felt like writing it. Hope you guys like it, it's kind of like Cinderella but more "mature". Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:**

Alek's POV

"Alek! Get up! You're gonna be late for ball room lessons!" I heard Jasmine yell from outside my room.

I hate ballroom lessons but Valentina insisted since there's a masquerade ball coming up. I was supposed to meet Mimi at this ball. The one I'm supposed to marry. I really couldn't care less about who I marry, as long as I they're hot. I got up and the maids helped me get dressed. They're always staring at me and I liked the attention. There was supposed to be a new maid today and she was supposed to be here by 8 a.m. I didn't care. It was just another girl who will just stare at me all day. I got dressed and went to eat breakfast. I was eating my eggs when the doorbell ringed. It was the new maid.

Chloe's POV

"Omg! You are so lucky. You get to work for the Prince, in the castle!" My friend Amy squealed.

"Lucky my ass. He's probably just going to act like a jerk." I complained.

"I would give anything to work in the castle." Amy daydreamed.

"I'm only working there because my parents owed a debt to the King." I noted.

"But still. It's the _Prince._" Amy emphasized.

"Yeah and his parents already picked his fiancé so it's not like any girl has a chance." I pointed out.

"But you'll see him every day." Amy argued.

"Whatever. I got to go I'm already late." I said.

"Write to me every day! Don't you dare leave out a thing!" Amy exclaimed.

"No worries, I will. Tell Paul I said goodbye." I shouted as I closed the door.

I rode my horse to the castle and tried the horse to a pole. I went up to the castle and rang the doorbell. A girl who looked Cuban opened the door. She showed me around and told me that her name was Jasmine and that if I needed anything I should tell her. Jasmine told me the Prince would come and greet me soon and that he could be a bit rude at times. I wandered around for a bit when I bumped in to someone.

"Will you watch where you're going?" the voice snapped.

I looked up and I saw that I bumped into the Prince.

"I'm so sorry Y-Your Majesty." I apologized.

"You're the new maid aren't you?" The Prince asked.

"Yeah, my name's Chloe. And yours is…" I left the question hang.

"Alek, I'll show you to your room." Alek said with no emotion as if he was bored.

My room was huge and the walls were painted purple. It had a bed and a closet with a private bathroom. Not to cluttered and not to crowded. It was perfect. Alek handed me a scroll of paper and told me that after I unpack I should do my chores. After Alek left I dropped my bags and read the paper. I needed to clean the bathrooms and scrub the ballroom for the masquerade ball. I grabbed a bucket and filled it up with water and headed to the ballroom. The ballroom was huge and it took me hours to clean it but I got it done. I grabbed my things and since I wasn't looking at where I was going I bumped into none other than Alek himself…again.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed since the bucket filled with gunk spilled on Alek.

"Can you not walk?" The Prince insulted.

"I can, I just didn't see you!" I snapped back.

Alek just scoffed and walked away. My next job was to get dinner ready with the other maids. We got a bunch of food ready and I made friends with a few other maids. Their names were Evelyn, Heather, and Annika. We were the only maids that didn't go gawking at Alek and thought that he was rude. I grabbed the food and started to head to the dining room when I spilled the food on Alek…AGAIN! I'm in for it now.

"Are you blind? What is the matter with you? Does someone need to teach you how to walk?" Alek shouted at me.

I had it. I couldn't stand the Prince any more. My guess was right he is a jerk, and a big one at that.

"And what is the matter with you? Do you not know how to be nice?" I insulted back as I ran of crying.

Alek's POV

This girl is so strange. I mean when I insult other maids they don't seem to care. But Chloe did. She ran off crying when I insulted her for not knowing how to walk. Personally I thought it was funny how we kept bumping into each other. I was trying to have some fun and she just runs off crying.

"Alek! What did you do? I ran into Chloe and she was crying!" Jasmine scolded.

"I just asked if she knew how to walk." I replied innocently.

"What is the matter with you? Can't you see that you hurt her?" Jasmine kept shouting.

I watched her as she walked off toward Chloe's room. I shrugged it off and walked toward the dining room, which was another thing I find funny. Chloe was heading the wrong direction with the food.

Jasmine's POV

My cousin can really be a jerk. I mean what kind of a person asks if someone knew how to walk. I stalked off to go comfort Chloe while my cousin just kept heading to the dining room.

"Can I come in?" I asked while knocking on the door.

There was no response so I just go in and find a puffy eyed Chloe. I walked over to her and tried to comfort her.

"Hey, don't cry. My cousin can really be a jerk sometimes." I said.

"If my parents didn't owe the king then I wouldn't even be here." Chloe choked out.

"You can stay here for the rest of the day, but you need to start working tomorrow. Just so you know, to me you're a friend, not a maid." I say trying to cheer her up.

She just nodded and smiled at me.

"I agree your cousin is a jerk. Is he always like this?" Chloe asked.

"Pretty much. But I don't exactly blame him. Since the King and queen died and Valentina took over, he wasn't the same." I confessed.

"Valentina?" She questioned.

"Valentina's his aunt who's taking over for him till he gets married." I explain.

"When's that?" Chloe kept asking.

"In 2 months." I reply.

"Not to be rude, but can you go? I kinda want to be alone right now." Chloe whispered.

I didn't say anything. I just left and headed toward Valentina's room.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" I ask.

"Sure, what do you need?" Valentina asked back.

"Do you really think Mimi is going make Alek happy? I mean shouldn't he decide who he's going to marry?" I questioned.

"No, but I'm hoping Mimi will make less of a jerk of Alek. And you know that Princes or Princesses can't choose who they marry." Valentina replies.

I nodded and exited her room.

**Like it? Sorry for those of you who are Alek shippers because Brian be in this story but no worries, in the end it's CHALEK!**

**-cutiepiepaige817**


End file.
